My Tears
by Twinkelstraw
Summary: fic pertama saya, karena saya tidak pintar bikin summary jadi bagi yang bersedia baca sajalah -ditendang-. Pairing SoujixNaoto, MinatoxAigis yang akan di munculkan nanti. Chapt 2 datang! R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Persona 3 & 4 © ATLUS, My Tears © Twinkelstraw

**Warning**

OOC, aneh, dan gak mutu

* * *

Awal yang menyenangkan bagiku

Akankah untuk selamannya

Atau hanya sementara

Tokyo…

Kota yang penuh kesibukan, dimana kendaraan berlalu lalang menghasilkan asapberwarna hitam juga pabrik-pabrik penyebab pencemaran di lingkungan sekitar. Hari ini adalah saat dimulainya liburan panjang bagi anak-anak sekolah. Hari yang menurut mereka sangat menyenangkan karena terbebas dari semua pelajaran sekolah, walaupun mungkin banyak tugas dari sekolah yang menunggu. Begitu juga hal yang dirasakan oleh anak ini.

"Horee… akhirnya liburan tiba juga." ujar seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang di atas pundak berwarna biru –Naoto rambutnya seperti Kurasawa di Im Here-, ia berlari menuruni tangga lalu melompat ke arah sofa tempat kakanya duduk dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Naoto sepertinnya kau senang sekali hari ini?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru dengan headphone yang menggantung di leher. Ia bingung karena Naoto bertingkah aneh tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu kak, sudah jelaskan aku ini senang karena hari ini liburan panjang, akhirnya bisa istirahat juga dari semua pelajaran yang memusingkan", jawabnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Maaf deh kakak bingung aja kayaknya kamu sumringah banget gitu hari ini, pasti ada hal lain yang membuat kamu senang ya?"

"He he kakak tau aja deh, ia katanya Ayah dan Ibu ingin mengajak kita jalan-jalan lho", jawab Naoto dengan semangat saking senengnya.

"Tumben ya biasanya mereka sibuk kerja, pantas saja kamu seneng banget", pemuda berambut biru itu lalu mencubit kedua pipi adiknya,karena gemes sendiri. Naoto yang merasa kesakitan langsung membalas mencubit kedua pipi kakanya. Dan akhirnya mereka malah main cubi-cubitan pipi di sofa tempat mereka berbincang-bincang.

Minato…. Naoto…. Ujar serang wanita yang tidak lain adalah ibu mereka. Mereka yang lagi asik main cubit-cubitan –maksudnya si Minato dan Naoto- langsung berhenti dan memegang pipinnya masing-masing yang memerah akibat kelakuan mereka sendiri.

"Kakak sakit tau," kata Naoto setengah marah sambil memegang pipinya yang masih memerah karena adegan cubit-cubitan tadi.

"Kamu juga nyubitnnya gak pakek perasaan, nih liat pipiku lebih merah darimu." Minato ngomel-ngomel sambil pamer pipinya –ditonjok Minato- yang lebih merah dari pipi adiknya kepada adik tersayangnya itu.–maklum si Naoto kalau nyubit orang gak pake perasaan- -ditembak Naoto-.

Disaat Minato dan Naoto sedang asik ribut sendiri, sang Ibu yang merasa anaknya tidak datang ataupun menjawab memanggil mereka untuk kedua kalinya. "Ia bu…, kami segera kesana." jawab kedua anak itu kompak. Merekapun segera berjalan menuju tempat ibunya memanggil sambil tertawa-tawa karena mengingat kejadian tadi yang mereka rasa sangat tidak pantas dilakukan oleh anak seumuranya.

"Ada apa bu?" tanya Minato kepada ibunya.

"Maaf kami telat." Naoto melanjutkan.

Ibu yang selesai memasak menoleh ke arah kedua anaknya dengan tatapan bingung. "ia tidak apa-apa, tapi kenapa dengan pipi kalian kok pada merah semua apalagi kamu Minato?" tanyanya.

"Ia nih gara-gara dicubit sama anak barbar." Minato berbalik ke arah adiknya sambil tersenyum menghina.

"Loh! Kan Kakak duluan yang mulai." Naoto membalas sambil cemberut.

Sang ibu yang melihat pertengkaran antar kedua anaknya tersebut segera melerainya. "Sudah-sudah kalian mau tidak mendengar kabar gembira dari Ibu?"

"Mau…" jawab mereka kompak, dan keduanya langsung pada buang muka karena masih jengkel satu sama lain.

"Kalian ini walaupun bertengkar tetap kompak ya?" Ibu menggoda kedua anaknya tersebut.

"Tidak." jawab mereka kompak lagi.

"Yasudah kalau begitu duduk dulu, kalian mau mendengar kabar gembira dari Ibu kan?" Keduanya mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi ruang makan, mengikuti si Ibu yang entah kapan udah duduk duluan disitu –mungkin capek berdiri terus-.

Ibu pun memulai pembicaraanya. "Jadi begini, Ayah dan Ibu ingin mengajak kalian pergi jalan-jalan ke kota Inaba. Kalian pasti belum pernah mendengarnya, karena Inaba memang kota kecil yang tidak begitu banyak dikenal orang, oleh karena itu kita akan kesana. Karena di sana udarannya masih bersih, asri dan nyaman. Cocok sekali untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan"

"Kalau Inaba jarang dikenal orang darimana Ibu tau kota itu?" Naoto bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Karena disana ada sahabat lama Ayah dan Ibu, sekalian kami ingin bertemu mereka sudah sepuluh tahun kami tidak bertemu." Ayah tiba-tiba datang menyelak pembicaraan mereka.

"Ayah… jangan menyelak pembicaraan orang dong." Ibu merasa kesal karena pembicaraanya diselak oleh Ayah.

"Maaf deh Ibu, hohohoho." Ayah berbicara sambil tertawa ala bapak-bapak.

"Tumben sekali, biasanya kalian sibuk kerja?" Minato yang yang pura-pura gak tau padahal udah tau(?) bertanya pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Ya… liburan kali ini Ayah dan juga Ibu mengambil cuti, karena sudah lama kami tidak cuti mumpung pekerjaan kami juga sudah selesai jadi apa salahnya kalau waktu yang sangat langka ini kami pergunakan untuk berkumpul bersama kalian. Kalian pasti juga ingin kami meluangkan waktu bersama kalian" Ayah yang kelewatan PD kembali tertawa ala bapak-bapak. Mereka semua yang ada disitu cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat Ayah yang masih melanjutkan tawanya.

"Kakak juga sepertinya santai sekali hari ini, biasannya kakak sibuk memecahkan kasus-kasus yang menyusahkan itu?"

"Yaa.. karena aku sudah banyak memecahkan berbagai macam kasus dan akibatnya jarang libur juga tidak bisa meluangkan waktu dirumah, jadi aku diberi cuti dan asistenku lah yang akan menggantikanku. Lagipula bukanya kau senang Naoto kakak tidak sibuk seperti biasa dan bisa menemanimu bermain jadi kau tidak kesepian, hehe"

"Kau terlalu PD kak, siapa yang senang huuh" Naoto cemberut seperti anak kecil.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja" Minato menggoda adiknya itu ia senang melihat Naoto yang cemberut seperti anak kecil.

"Habis belakangan ini kakak selalu saja banyak kasus yang harus diselesaikan, aku hanya sendiri dirumah, kau kelihatan seperti tidak peduli sekali padaku tau!"

"Maaf adikku tersayang, bukannya kakak tidak peduli padamu kau tau kan kasus-kasus itu begitu banyak, butuh waktu bagiku untuk memecahkan semuanya. Sebenarnya kakak peduli sekali padamu, kau saja yang tidak merasa." katanya dengan lembut.

"Apaan tuh pake adikku tersayang gitu tidak biasanya, aku jadi curiga padamu kak?" Naoto menatap sinis kepada kakaknya.

Minato yang merasa tidak bersalah membalas perkataan Adiknya, "Hei… kenapa kau selalu curiga padaku Naoto?"

"Karna kau memang pantas dicurigai kak" Naoto menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau Naoto… jangan terlalu curiga padaku" Minato sangat merasa adiknya itu sedang mengusilinya, padahal ia duluan yang ingin mengusili adiknya.

Minato lalu menghampiri adiknya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Entah mengapa hari itu ia ingin sekali dekat dengan adiknya itu, dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa anak yang sedang berada di pelukannya kesakitan karena tidak bisa bernafas.

"K-Kak… aku tidak bisa bernafas kau ingin membunuhku ya? ternyata rasa curiga ku itu benar" Naoto sesak nafas karena menerima pelukan yang tiba-tiba dari kakaknya.

"He-eh maaf Naoto, kakak tidak bermaksud begitu lagi" Segera Minato mengendurkan pelukanya dari adiknya tetapi tanganya masih memeluk adiknya tersebut.

"Kenapa hari ini kau aneh sekali Kak?" Naoto menatap kakaknya lekat.

"Masa sih, perasaanku tidak." Minato tersenyum lembut membalas tatapan adiknya, terlihat kesedihan tersembunyi di kedua bola matanya.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa Kak?" Kembali perempuan itu menatap lekat sang kakak memastikan bahwa benar tidak terjadi apapun kepada kakaknya itu, walaupun kakaknya berkata tidak, tetap saja ia khawatir.

"Tidak" Satu kata itu kembali terlontar dari mulutnya, lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin membuat adiknya khawatir walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri merasa aneh pada dirinya hari ini.

"Sudahlah kalian jadi tidak perginya?, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai rapih-rapih." Ibu beranjak dari kursinya dan mengangkat salah satu tanganya dengan semangat.

"Ayooo…" Naoto mengangkat kedua tanganya tinggi-tinggi yang tanpa ia sadari ternyata. BUAK! Salah satu tanganya tidak sengaja menghantam dagu kakaknya.

"Argh" Minato melepas pelukanya dari adiknya lalu memegangi dagunya yang sakit. Kini penderitaanya semakin bertambah karena belum sembuh sakit yang ia terima di pipinya sudah ada lagi yang lain. Ia mulai berfikir kenapa adiknya begitu kuat. "Naoto kau menonjok terlalu keras, apa kau tidak bisa lembut sedikit, kalau tidak kau bisa menjadi cewek barbar seumur hidupmu nanti tidak ada laki-laki yang mau denganmu."

"Maafkan aku Kak, aku kan tidak sengaja itu kecelakaan" Naoto menatap kakaknya dengan wajah yang amat sangat tidak bersalah.

"Yasudahlah sebagai Kakak yang baik, Kakak akan memaafkanmu" Minato menghela nafas, kejadian seperti ini memang sudah biasa baginya, adiknya itu memang terlalu kuat dari perempuan lain pada umumnya. Naoto yang permintaan maafnya diterima oleh sang Kakak mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Ayah dan Ibu yang senang melihat perdebatan itu berakhir, mengingatkan kepada kedua anaknya tersebut untuk berkemas. Lalu masing-masing dari merekapun menuju kamar sendiri dan mulai mempersiapkan perlengkapan yang akan dibawa, karena mereka tidak ingin ada yang tertinggal di hari yang menyenangkan ini.

**Parents Room**

"Ayah sepertinnya mereka senang sekali ya kita ajak berlibur?" Ibu membuka koper dan mulai memasukan peralatan yang dibutuhkan.

"Ia, Ayah kira mereka akan menolak jika kita mengajak ke kota kecil seperi Inaba." Ayah berjalan menghampiri Ibu, membantunya membereskan perlengkapan.

"Hmm… hari ini dan kedepannya mungkin akan menyenangkan" Ibu mengangguk, tanganya meraih sebuah pigura yang berisi foto keluarga.

"Kok mungkin bu, pasti dong hohohoho" kata Ayah sambil tertawa ala bapak-bapak favoritnya. Ibu lagi-lagi hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku suaminya yang semakin aneh menurutnya, lalu Ibu kembali menaruh pigura tersebut ke tempatnya dan melanjutkan berkemas.

**Minato's Room**

Minato yang sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapannya tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan yang buruk. "Ngh, kenapa ya perasaanku kok jadi gak enak banget padahalkan ini hari yang aku dan Naoto nantikan, dimana kami sekeluarga berkumpul bersama seperi dulu", batin Minato sambil melanjutkan mempersiapkan perlengkapannya. "Ah!, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" batinnya lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena bingung memikirkan hal tersebut.

**Naoto's Room**

Naoto yang sejak tadi paling senang, semangat sekali mepersiapkan perlengkapan yang akan dibawannya. Di saat ia mempersiapkan itu semua, terbesit sedikit kekhawatiran di hatinnya yang entah mengapa membuat hati perempuan itu sakit walaupun hanya sesaat.

Ia pun membatin "Tadi kenapa ya perasaan hati aku sakit dan aku khawatir walaupun hanya sebentar si." Sama seperti kakaknya ia membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu dan berfikir bahwa itu hanya perasaan saja. "Hari ini pasti menjadi awal liburan yang menyenangkan, kami kan sudah lama tidak berkumpul bersama seperti ini." Fikirnya sambil tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Anak itu mungkin tidak tau apa yang akan menantinnya di waktu mendatang, karena dia bukanlah peramal yang dapat melihat masa depan. Atau lebih tepatnnya dia bukanlah Tuhan yang dapat menentukan apa yang terjadi.

* * *

**a/n** : Hai... hai... salam kenal semuanya, saya orang baru disini. maaf bagi yang tidak tahu Kurasawa, dia itu ada di nakayoshi im'here yang special. Entah kenapa saya jadi pengen Naoto rambutnya gitu -ditendang-, dan maaf kalau pada OOC semua, tidak nyambung, kependekan dan banyak kesalahan..

Disini saya membuat Naoto dan Minato saudaraan, dan pairing-pairingnya akan saya munculkan nanti. dan saya tau fic ini hanya memenuhkan kolom megaten saja.

jadi adakah yang bersedia mereview?


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya mohon maaf karena saya mengupdatenya sungguh lamaaa... ini semua karena tugas-tugas menumpuk di rumah, juga karena saya orang yang sibuk -ditendang-. Bagi yang sudah menunggu kelanjutannya -emangnya ada- saya akhirnya mempublish chapt 2. Setelah ini saya mungkin akan HIATUS lagi karena lagi banyak tugas -alasan-. Maaf karena sebelumnya saya tidak memberi tau, dan juga maaf jika saya belum mereview fanfic" dan belum membalas review yang di berikan. Dan inilah hasil kerja saya orang yang malas -dibuang-, enjoy**

**Disclaimer**

Persona 3 & 4 © ATLUS, My Tears © Twinkelstraw

**Warning**

OOC, aneh, dan gak mutu

* * *

Matahari yang seharusnya memancarkan cahayanya saat ini menghilang di balik tebalnya awan hitam, sepertinya cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat seiring dengan keberangkatan keluarga Shirogane menuju bandara Port Island.

Naoto memandang keluar dari kaca mobil, memandang langit yang sebelumnya cerah lambat laun menjadi gelap. Kembali ia teringat akan perasaan janggal yang ia rasakan sebelum keberangkatan mereka sekeluarga. Ia melirik ke arah Minato yang masih asik mendengarkan i-pod kesayangannya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Minato hanya diam, tak sepatah katapun terlontar dari mulutnya. Matanya terus menatap keluar kaca mobil, sepertinya pemandangan di luar menarik perhatian lelaki itu. Hanya ada jalanan, mobil, dan pohon-pohon setidaknya itulah pemandangan yang ditawarkan di jalanan bebas hambatan–jalan tol-. Apa semua itu menarik baginya, entahlah mungkin saja bukan itu yang membuatnya terus memandang keadaan di luar sana.

Naoto yang sudah bosan dengan suasana yang sepi seperti kuburan (Ibu tertidur di jok depan, disamping Ayah yang sibuk menyetir), menarik tangan Kakaknya, ia ingin mengganggu Kakaknya yang sejak tadi diam tidak seperti biasa. Tetapi sewaktu ia meraih tangan pemuda itu Ia terkejut merasakan tangan Kakaknya yang dingin seperti es dan berkeringat juga ekspresi wajahnya yang datar namun seperti orang yang ketakutan akan sesuatu. Perempuan itu semakin menggenggam erat tangan sang Kakak, karena Ia tidak juga melihat kepadanya. Apa karena suara musik yang lelaki itu besarkan sehingga tidak menyadarinya, atau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikirannya?. Apa lelaki itu merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya?. Sejauh mungkin ia membuang perasaan buruk itu. Lagi-lagi perasaan buruk muncul di hati perempuan itu. Tidak lama kemudian Minato melihat ke arah Adiknya mempertemukan bola keabuan miliknya dengan bola kebiruan milik Adiknya.

"Kakak kau tidak apa-apa? Tanganmu dingin sekali, apa Kakak sakit?" Perempuan tersebut akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada lelaki di sampingnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Kakak tidak apa-apa Naoto, mungkin ini hanya pengaruh cuaca saat ini". Ia mengacak-acak rambut Naoto dan tertawa kecil.

Melihat Kakaknya tertawa bukan rasa senang yang di dapat, hati perempuan itu berubah menjadi sedih, entah mengapa tawa yang Kakaknya perlihatkan bukanlah tawa kegembiraan yang biasannya. Perempuan itu tahu pasti ada sesuatu mengganggu Kakaknya, tetapi ia tidak mau membuat yang lain khawatir. Sejak kecil Minato memang begitu. ia orang yang tertutup, jika ada masalah ia tidak pernah bercerita kepada orang lain selain kepada Naoto. Menurutnya itu akan menambah beban yang sudah ditanggung orang lain. Namun jika ada masalah yang begitu berat biasanya ia tidak akan bercerita kepadanya, ia lebih memilih menyimpannya rapat-rapat dan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Ia salut dengan ketegaran yang Kakaknya miliki, tapi apa artinya saudara jika ia tidak dapat meringankan semua, setidaknya beberapa masalah yang saudaranya miliki.

Terkadang Naoto merasa tidak berguna untuk Kakaknya. Setiap ia ada masalah, Minato selalu menghibur dan membantu ia menyelesaikan semua masalah itu. Tetapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas semua itu?. Sekali saja ia ingin menjadi berguna untuk Kakaknya.

Mata perempuan itu terasa berat, didukung dengan cuaca saat ini membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Ia meraih lengan Minato dan bersandar di pundaknya. Tentu tanpa meminta izin dulu kepada si pemilik, karena ia sudah mengantuk. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Kakaknya "Dasar anak manja!" Ia tidak dapat membalas perkataan lelaki tersebut karena matanya sudah tidak mau terbuka lagi, ia tertidur.

"Hey.. Naoto bangun" Lelaki berambut biru itu menggerakkan lengan kanannya berharap perempuan yang tertidur lelap di pundaknya bangun. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, tetapi perempuan itu tak kunjung bangun. Semakin sering lelaki itu memanggilnya, semakin lelap pula ia dibuatnya. Panggilan lelaki itu seakan menjadi lagu pengantar tidur untuknya. Kini kesabaran lelaki itu telah habis, entah disengaja atau tidak Adiknya itu semakin menguatkan genggaman tangan pada lenganya dan semakin terlelap.

Muncullah ide jahil di benak lelaki tersebut. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, Adiknya telah membuat lengan kanan miliknya menjadi mati rasanya karena sejak dari tadi perempuan yang memiliki rambut selaras dengannya terus bersandar di pundaknya tanpa memikirkan pemiliknya.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun juga, terpaksa aku menggunakan cara ini." Minato mencubit pipi adiknya dengan tangannya yang tersisa, walaupun ia tau ini akan memakan resiko yang besar untuknya. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Adiknya bergantian dengan sedikit keras, dan cara itu pun berhasil. Naoto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan lelaki yang adalah Kakaknya, ia mengelus kedua pipinya. "Hrrrgh…" Dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka ia menggeram, merasa kesal dan tidak terima di perlakukan seperti ini oleh sang Kakak.

Dengan suara dan tatapan dingin, kemudian perempuan itu berkata kepada lelaki di sampingnya "Kakak beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku." aura yang mengerikan terpancar dari tubuhnya.

"Gawat!" dengan sigap lelaki tersebut menutup kedua pipinya dengan tangannya, karena ia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku akan membalasmu… Sekarang !" dan kembalilah terulang kejadian seperti yang lelaki itu alami di rumahnya sebelum keberangkatan mereka.

-x-x-x-x-

**Port**** Island**** Airport  
**

"Minato ada apa dengan pipimu nak?" Ibu bertanya begitu mereka selesai menurunkan semua barang bawaan dari mobil.

Lelaki itu lalu memegang kedua pipinya dan mendesah. "Ini semua karena Adikku yang kejam!"

"Biarkan saja." jawab sang Adik dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Sudah ayo cepat, kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat kalau tidak cepat." Ayah melangkah masuk ke bandara setelah menitipkan mobil kepada petugas untuk diparkir, sedangkan yang lainnya mengikuti Ayah dari belakang. Tentu mereka semua mengerti kalau Ayah ingin sekali cepat sampai kesana karena sudah pasti dia merindukan sahabat lamanya itu. Tetapi bukan begini caranya.

"Ayah tunggu kami…" Naoto berlari menyusul Ayah yang berjalan dengan cepat, diikuti dengan Kakaknya juga sang Ibu. Setelah sampai ke tempat yang dituju, Ayahpun berhenti. Ia baru menyadari telah meninggalkan keluarganya di belakang. Sedangkan yang dari tadi setia mengikutinya dari belakang -keluarganya- hanya dapat menghela napas pendek-pendek karena kelelahan mengikuti Ayah yang sedari tadi berjalan terus tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Diantara mereka yang paling tersiksa tentu saja anak yang paling besar yaitu Minato. Tadi sebelum Naoto berlari mengikuti Ayah, perempuan itu lupa -atau sengaja- meninggalkan kopernya yang besar di belakang. Terpaksa lelaki itu harus membawa dua koper sekaligus sambil mengejar Ayah. Koper miliknya memang tidak masalah, tetapi koper milik adiknya itu sangat membuatnya repot karena koper milik adiknya itu begitu besar entah apa isi di dalamnya. Yang pasti ia meyakini bahwa ada beberapa barang yang tidak penting pasti di masukkan oleh adik perempuanya itu.

Tiba-tiba Naoto teringat akan sesuatu. Ia menatap lelaki berambut biru dibelakangnya, begitu juga lelaki tersebut. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang baru mereka sadari, kedua anak itu menatap jam yang mereka pakai bersamaan. Kemudian mereka menatap kembali satu sama lain, raut curiga terpancar dari keduanya. Beberapa detik mereka terdiam, masih berpandangan satu sama lain seakan mengatakan 'Tidak Mungkin kan Kejadian Ini Terulang Lagi'. Sampai akhirnya anak yang tertua angkat bicara "Ayah, kau memesan tiket pesawat jam berapa?" Ia dan juga adiknya masih berharap semoga kejadian yang menyebalkan itu tidak terulang kembali.

"Jam berapa ya…? tunggu sebentar." Ayah mengambil kertas kecil yang di simpan di saku bajunya. Dengan gembira Ayah melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Jam 03.00".

"Lalu Ayah memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" lelaki berambut biru itu berusaha untuk tenang mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Sang Ayah menatap jam yang sedang ia pakai. "Jam 11.00" Ayah menjawab pertannyaan anak lelakinya itu dengan senyum menyeringai, lalu menatap satu persatu keluarganya-yang mulai terlihat kesal.

"Ayah!" ketiga orang kesayangannya -Naoto, Minato, dan Ibu- berteriak bersamaan. Mereka merasa kesal kepada Ayah karena ia sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, dan hari ini menjadi yang kelima kalinya Ayah melakukan hal yang sama. Hari ini mereka benar-benar tidak mengingat itu. Jika Ayah sedang dalam keadaan senang dan ataupun terburu-buru, pasti ia akan datang ke suatu tempat atau melakukan sesuatu lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan. Ayah mereka memang tipikal seorang Bapak yang (lumayan) aneh.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa jam, akhirnya pesawat yang mereka tunggu datang juga. Keluarga Shirogane bejalan memasuki pesawat.

"Kakak, langit hari ini gelap, apa akan turun hujan? Tapi kenapa pesawat masih akan di berangkatkan?"

"Entahlah, tadi saat bertanya kepada petugas di bandara katanya cuaca hari ini akan segera cerah, hanya akan mendung." Minato menggandeng tangan Adiknya, mengajak perempuan itu agar cepat masuk ke dalam pesawat.

Langkah lelaki itu terhenti saat sang Adik menahan tangannya. "Lebih baik kita batalkan saja ya, perginya…"

"Kenapa Naoto, kau tidak senang? Bukankah kau sangat menantikan saat-saat kita bisa pergi bersama-sama lagi sekeluarga?"

"Bukan itu… Hanya saja…-"

"Ayo Naoto, itu hanya perasaanmu saja!" Minato segera menarik adiknya masuk ke dalam pesawat, karena kedua orangtua mereka sudah masuk lebih dulu.

Naoto terus memandang keluar pesawat. "Aku benci di saat langit berubah menjadi gelap. Kenapa langit tidak selalu biru?"

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau sangat membencinya? lagipula Naoto kalau langit selalu biru nanti hujan tidak akan turun dan semua makhluk hidup akan kekeringan" lelaki di sampingnya ikut menatap ke luar pesawat.

"Ya tentu saja karena itu warna duka, dan aku sangat membencinya, aku tidak suka berduka. Lagipula hujan kan bisa datang saat langit cerah, tidak harus menjadi gelap bukan?" Naoto berbalik menatap kedua mata kakaknya.

Minato kemudian menjelaskan kepada Adiknya mengapa itu semua terjadi, sedangkan Naoto hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan –terlalu- panjang dari Kakaknya. Entah ia mengerti atau tidak semua penjelasan yang di berikan lelaki itu, namun dari wajahnya terpancar kekaguman.

"Ya… begitulah Naoto mengapa langit gelap saat hujan turun, sudah puas?" penjelasan panjang itu akhirnya berakhir. Dan perempuan di sampingnya masih terus menatap kagum kepadanya.

"Ya, penjelasan panjang seperti biasa dan tidak membuatku bosan," jawab Naoto dengan senyum puas di wajahnya. "Tapi aku tetap tidak menyukainya," lanjut perempuan itu.

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Sebelum pada akhirnya terdengar pemberi tahuan bahwa pesawat akan mendarat sesaat lagi. Namun seketika pesawat terguncang hebat, membuat semua penumpang di dalamnya menjadi panik. Suara pramugari menggema menenangkan penumpang yang mulai panik, tetapi mereka semua terlalu panik sehingga teriakan-teriakan dari penumpang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh Naoto, wajah putihnya menjadi pucat seketika. Minato segera memeluk dan menenangkan perempuan di sampingnya. Ia memanggil kedua orangtua mereka yang berada di baris depannya, memastikan keadaan mereka. "Ayah… Ibu… kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, tolong jaga adikmu Minato." jawab Ibu dan Ayah sambil menengok sedikit ke belakang. Memastikan keadaan kedua anaknya.

Penumpang-penumpang di dalam pesawat berteriak lebih histeris saat pintu pesawat tiba-tiba copot dari engselnya. Sebagian penumpang terlempar keluar pesawat, sebagian kaca penumpang pecah dan terdengar suara ledakan dari sayap kanan pesawat, untungnya ledakan itu tidak begitu besar. Namun lama kelamaan kaca-kaca pesawat pecah lebih banyak akibat tekanan dari angin. Semakin banyak penumpang yang terlempar keluar karena kursi-kursi yang menahan tidak mampu lagi berdiri.

"K-kak… aku takut." dengan suara bergetar Naoto menatap lelaki berambut biru di sampingnya, air mata membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Jangan menangis Naoto, Kakak akan melindungi kita semua." Minato berusaha menenangkan Adiknya itu.

Tidak lama kemudian kaca di baris depan dan barisannya pecah. Kedua orangtua mereka tersedot oleh angin, sabuk pengaman terlepas dari tubuh mereka. Kedua orangtua mereka masih menahan tanganya di tempat duduk. Air mata keluar semakin deras, saat Naoto melihat keadaan di depan matanya. Orangtuanya sudah terlihat ingin terlempar keluar pesawat. "Ayah… Ibu… tidak!" perempuan itu berusaha menahan kedua tangan orangtuanya. Sabuk pengaman ia lepas dari tubuhnya, sedangkan Kakanya sibuk menahan pinggang Adik kesayanganya itu agar tidak ikut terbawa angin.

"Naoto sudah jangan pedulikan kami kau bisa ikut terlempar," kata Ayah

"Ya, Minato kau harus menjaga adikmu baik-baik ya?" Ibu menambahkan

"Kami menyayangi kalian berdua." Ibu dan Ayah mengendurkan pegangan anak perempuannya mereka. Minato menutup kedua mata adiknya, ia tidak ingin perempuan itu melihat kejadian yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya.

"Maafkan aku Ayah… Ibu…" Minato menarik Naoto yang sedang berdiri dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggang perempuan itu, sehingga genggaman pada kedua orangtua mereka terlepas. Saat ini kemungkinan yang ada adalah menyelamatkan adiknya, karena orangtua mereka sudah tidak mungkin dapat ditolong lagi.

"Kakak… kenapa…?" Naoto jatuh di pangkuan Kakaknya, menurunkan tangan Kakaknya yang menutupi kedua matanya. Kepalanya berat akibat air mata yang terlalu banyak ia keluarkan, rasa sakit akibat serpihan kaca yang terpecah sudah tidak dapat lagi ia rasakan. Pandangannya buram, sehingga ia tidak dapat lagi melihat dengan jelas pemandangan di sekelilingnya yang sudah tidak karuan dan mengerikan.

Sebagian penumpang yang tidak terlempar keluar meninggal dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Beberapa kepingan kaca yang terpecah menembus menusuk jantung, bahkan mata dan leher penumpang itu. Menyebabkan bau anyir darah tercium samar-samar tersaru oleh angin yang bertiup kencang. Kursi-kursi penumpang sudah tidak lagi berada di tempatnya. Semua hancur berantakan.

Minato memeluk erat perempuan di pangkuannya, luka yang ditinggalkan oleh pecahan kaca yang lebih besar di lengan kirinya tidak ia pedulikan. Tinggal ia dan adiknya yang tertinggal di dalam pesawat. Lelaki itu mengira adiknya tidak lagi sadarkan diri, ia menggumamkan suatu kata, kata yang tidak boleh di dengar oleh adiknya, atau lebih tepat ia tidak ingin adiknya mengetahui semua itu.

Di saat Minato mengucapkan kata itu Naoto belum benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Sehingga samar-samar ia dapat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan sang Kakak. Ya, kalimat yang sangat asing di telinganya. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya ia dapat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan pemuda berambut biru tersebut.

"Maafkan kakak Naoto…" suara lelaki itu terdengar bergetar.

Sesaat setelah ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya terdengar kembali suara dari mesin pesawat.

_BUMM!_

Pesawat yang di tumpangi keluarga Shirogane hancur berkeping-keping.

* * *

Ini balasan review yang belum saya balas karena saya tiba-tiba HIATUS

**Tetsuwa Shuuhei** : Panggil saya apa saja hehe. memang di chapt sebelumnya banyak sekali miss typo, tapi saya sudah mengedit itu dan sepertinya masih belum benar juga -dibuang-.

**Maeda Hikari** : Brother complex? boleh juga ide anda *plak*.

**Snow Jou** (udah saya balas belum ya? saya lupa) : Ia dengan nekat saya membuat fic yang aneh. Terima kasih atas sarannya yang berharga -sujud-sujud- -ditendang-

-x-x-x-

Ya, dan saya kembali lagi. Bagaimanakah nasib mereka selanjutnya? silahkan baca chapt selanjutnya yang tidak tau kapan akan di publish *plak*. Dan chapter satu saya putuskan untuk di edit.

Terima kasih untuk **MelZzZ**,** heylalaa**,** Humam Seta**,** Hayato Arisato Stardust Dragon**,** DeathCode**,** Snow Jou**,** Maeda Hikari**,** Tetsuwa Shuuhei** yang sudah bersedia meriview fanfic saya yang tidak jelas ini. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk saran-saran yang telah di berikan. Mungkin masih ada banyak typo, biasa orang malas seperti saya.

Kritik dan saran saya tunggu dari para readers semua, flame juga boleh tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya? nanti saya kepedesan -apasihganyambung- -dibuang-. Akhir kata R&R ?


End file.
